User blog:Michael McKay/A Superve Wrestler teaming with a lame Partner
Benjamin & Haas Feb. 6, 2003 - May 18, 2003 Just more than one month after debuting in WWE, Shelton Benjamin & Charlie Haas, who would later become known as the World’s Greatest Tag Team, defeated Edge and Chris Benoit to become the No. 1 contenders for Los Guerreros’ WWE Tag Team Championship. The World’s Greatest Tag Team proved that their win over Edge & Benoit wasn’t a fluke. Guerrero hit the Frog Splash on Benjamin, but he wasn’t the legal man. Haas took advantage of the miscue and rolled him up for the win and the titles. They would go on to hold the gold for over three months. Benjamin & Haas July 3, 2003 - Sept. 18, 2003 The World’s Greatest Tag Team got their shot at reclaiming the belts from Eddie Guerrero and Tajri on the July 3 edition of SmackDown! During the match Tajiri got dropkicked to the outside as he landed hard on Guerrero’s lowrider. Guerrero was distracted, allowing Haas to roll him up for the win and the team’s second WWE Tag Team Championship reign. Charlie Haas & Rico April 22, 2004 - June 17, 2004 After Shelton Benjamin was drafted by the RAW brand, Charlie Haas was in need of a new tag team partner. He certainly found an interesting one in Rico. The unlikely pairing turned out to be rather successful even though Haas was a serious, no-nonsense kind of guy while Rico was as flamboyant as they come. After a string of wins they got a title shot against Rikishi and Scotty 2 Hotty. Rikishi had Haas set up for the Stinkface, but Rico rushed in and begged that he receive the Stinkface instead. Rikishi was more than happy to oblige but everyone was shocked to see that Rico actually enjoyed it. During the bizarre scene Haas was able to roll up an unsuspecting Scotty 2 Hotty for the win. Shelton Benjamin Oct. 19, 2004 - Shelton Benjamin made an immediate impact on SmackDown! upon entering WWE, capturing the WWE Tag Team Championship with partner Charlie Haas. Then he was shipped off to RAW, where he made a similar impact, defeating the likes of Triple H and Ric Flair. His biggest victory, however, came at Taboo Tuesday when the fans voted him into the Intercontinental Championship match against Chris Jericho. Benjamin made the most of his opportunity, beating Y2J for the gold. Shelton Benjamin Feb. 20, 2006 -- April 30, 2006 The arrival of Shelton Benjamin's momma immediately equated to a big win streak for Shelton. But no win was bigger than Shelton's match against the 16-time world champion Ric Flair on RAW in Trenton, N.J. With Flair in control, Shelton's momma appeared to have a seizure outside the ring. While the referee attended to her and called for help, Shelton twice smashed Flair with momma's oxygen tank. A T-bone suplex later, Benjamin was the new Intercontinental Champion. Benjamin's reign ended at Backlash when he was defeated by Rob Van Dam in a match pitting the Intercontinental Championship against RVD's Money in the Bank breifcase. Shelton Benjamin May 15, 2006 - June 25, 2006 On the May 15 RAW, Shelton Benjamin teamed up with Chris Masters & Triple H to face John Cena & Rob Van Dam in the first-ever 3-on-2 Handicap Texas Tornado Match. The stipulation stated that if any member of Benjamin's team defeated Cena or RVD, the would win that man's championship. After Triple H laid out RVD with a Pedigree, the opportunistic Benjamin snuck in and got the pinfall, winning back the Intercontinental Championship that Van Dam had won from him at Backlash. Shelton Benjamin July 20, 2008 - March 20, 2009 At The Great American Bash, the Gold Standard lived up to his moniker by defeating Matt Hardy to win the United States Championship. Category:Blog posts